


After the Storm

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: The problem with human bodies is that they come with all sorts of emotions and physical reactions to such emotions.  Nobody bothered to inform Aziraphale or Crawly of that, which leads to some intimate exploration in the Garden of Eden.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Curl

The very first thunderstorm plastered a single golden curl to Aziraphale’s forehead as they stood there on the stone wall watching the drops fall, Crawly protected by his large, white wing, enjoying standing close to this angel, whom he was inexplicably feeling kinship to. Aziraphale shouldn’t get soaked; they could both have some shelter. Crawly started walking towards the edge of the wall, beckoning Aziraphale to follow before he glided down off of it back into the Garden where he had inadvertently caused so much trouble. 

The lush foliage was thick, keeping out most of the rain in the lonely Garden. Even the animals had wandered off by now; God’s great project, abandoned. Crawly could feel no divinity about the place until Aziraphale glided to a halt beside him.

It might have been rather forward, but Crawly reached up to pluck that golden curl off of Aziraphale’s forehead, placing it back amongst the coils that crowned his head. The angel grabbed his hand in a gentle manner, exploring it with sight and touch as if confused that it hadn’t transformed into some monstrous appendage thanks to Crawly’s Fall. But Crawly really hadn’t changed except for developing those eyes and a penchant for black.

He felt Aziraphale’s hand caress his cheek, wondering if he could touch in return and how much touch would be allowed. The angel was warm, soft and smelled good. His free hand rose to touch a cheek in return. Suddenly, he wished to taste him. 

Feeling brave, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against the angel’s, ready to pull back if there were objections. There were none. Aziraphale readily returned the kiss that became a passionate embrace when their arms entwined. Hands were tangled in wings, bringing on strange feelings. 

It wasn’t that they were ignorant of sex. Modesty didn’t exist in Eden, nor did Eve get pregnant on her own. They both had watched – Aziraphale as he guarded the tree, Crawly as he hid in it formulating his plans. Yet they were naïve; they had never put what they observed into action.

Body parts they hadn’t paid attention to before made themselves known, causing robes to fit differently below the waist. Upon feeling the sudden difference down there, Aziraphale hitched his up for a look, finding it hard to inspect because of the bunched material at his midriff. Crawly, on the other hand, was not only getting an eyeful, but interested. Curious, he reached out to touch Aziraphale’s erection, eliciting a moan from him. 

Realizing he may be pushing his luck, he coaxed Aziraphale into laying down in dry grass under the trees. Crawly just stared for a moment, before reaching out again, this time taking the shaft in his hand like he’d seen Eve do and stroking gently. Aziraphale went rigid with pleasure.

Crawly purred as the feelings in him built, prodding him into wanting more than to just rub it. He leaned forward, putting his mouth on it, tasting it. Experimenting with sucking resulted in lustful whines from the angel. A hand wound around his own long curls, tightening as desire caused him to suck in just the right manner until Aziraphale gasped loudly, filling Crawly’s mouth with a very salty offering. Discreetly he spit it out off to the side.

Then he was on his back, Aziraphale pulling up Crawly’s robes, putting his mouth briefly on his cock before sitting up. Hovering over Crawly, he impaled himself on it. Crawly was panting, canting his hips involuntarily as Aziraphale moved. Sensations neither had felt before buzzed through their bodies leaving them wanting more.

Aziraphale saw stars in this moment, his head swimming with the desires he felt, Crawly following suit. Their cries echoed throughout the Garden then it was over. Confused, they stayed still. Slowly Crawly came to life, pulling Aziraphale down close to him so he could kiss him. Once again, he removed a single, stray curl off Aziraphale’s forehead as the angel lay his head on Crawly’s chest.


End file.
